


'News Team at Five'

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an anon's prompt/brilliant idea: another nonlinear, AU for the swanfire community. Emma is a young, no-nonsense journalist; forced to report ‘fluff' pieces as her career starts blossoming with the help of her trusty cameraman - and fuckbuddy - Neal Cassidy. As they mature, both start heading into the careers they’d always dreamed of - but find they lost something very precious along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'News Team at Five'

“ _Peter Pepper picked a peck of pickled peppers_ ,” Emma practiced in a slow, monotone. Shaking her head at the results before trying again. This time she said it faster, her voice raising an octave at the end. Making an inquisitive question out of the rhyme. Emma squinted her eyes; trying to look earnest and approachable – but than practiced the line again, “ _Peter Pepper picked a peck of pickled peppers_.”

Practiced it four more times as she searched for the correct tone she wanted for this news story – her fifth story as a camera-ready, grown-up journalist.

“ _Peter Pepper picked a peck of pickled peppers_ ,” she tried with – what she thought was – a curt, no-nonsense voice. The kind of voice that made people put aside their dinner plates and pay attention to the local news again.

“For the love of God,” a voice sounded behind the camera. “SAY SOMETHING ELSE! – Can we go back to you reading me that essay about female circumcision? Now that was upbeat! Definitely a better option than hearing about this Peter guy trying to peck-out all these poor, defenseless peppers.” 

Emma face slipped from a serene smile – to a dark scowl; glaring into the camera as she detached the microphone from her suit’s lapel and, in the most bland voice she could manage, dryly announced, “Sound check: 3, 2, 1. Sound check.”

Emma smirked when she heard Neal hiss behind the camera; his headphones flung off his ears; now dangling from around his neck as he stepped out from behind the camera.

“Are you trying to make me deaf,” accused Neal as he approached her in a huff; taking the microphone from her fingers. 

“Not my fault the sound board’s off – good thing I figured it out for you, too. Imagine how unpleasant that might have been for viewers at home–“

“No, the volume’s not off base. As long as you’re not holding it directly to your lips… it’s meant to be picking up the sound from a distance. From your –“

Neal motioned downward awkwardly; moving closer to reattach the mic to her lapel.

“My breasts, Neal,” Emma attempted playfully – disappointed that he’d managed to attach the mic with ease for once this time. Now her cameraman sulked away – muttering under his breath. 

“Hey -,” Emma called to him.

“We’re on in five,” was issued from the other side of the camera again. “Finish your diction practice.”

Emma plastered on her serene smile again; flashing perfectly white teeth as she adjusted her pristine suit once more. With a glance over her shoulder, Emma confirmed her interviewee was still standing a distance away.

“ _N_ eal _n_ eeds to _n_ egotiate his _n_ ever-ending _n_ eed for my _n_ aughty–ass, _n_ ightly _n_ ailings-“ she enunciated the ‘N’s’ with purpose; tasting each word on the tip of her tongue as she projected towards the waiting camera.

Blushing, Neal peaked his head out at her. _The game is afoot_ , Emma thought with a smirk- but stopped herself. The zoo representative had walked over; a young orangutan draped over their shoulder.

“We’re so happy to be here,” Emma gushed with her hand outstretched; oozing charm and professionalism.

“3, 2, 1 -,” Neal’s voice rang out from behind the camera.

Instead of receiving a handshake, Emma had the baby orangutan deposited in her arms – a deviation from the plans that left her panicking at first. Emma always planned everything; each term and nod of her head on air. Emma’s smile now slipped as she fought back the urge to pass the primate immediately back to the zoo rep.

“We’re on air,” Neal mouthed in her direction; clearly finding the moment highly amusing as he bit back a laugh.

“It’s zoo-baby season once again,” Emma announced into the camera; feigning her charming smile as she adjusted the baby animal on her hip – trying not to flinch when it’s little fingers brushed against her cheek; playing with her hair.

If she already found this story trite and beneath her abilities – she now positively hated the assignment. 

“ – so this little guy is a new addition,” Emma asked the zookeeper. 

“Coco is a girl,” the rep corrected.

“Great,” Emma answered through her teeth; trying to keep hold on the little creature as it started to act restless against her. Emma’s mind went blank; forgetting all her questions and charming anecdotes as she rocked the orangutan on her hip. 

 _I’m not meant to be a nurturer_ , Emma thought bitterly. Never had a pet – always had an excuse to not hold a baby when her married friends passed one around. A well- timed, discreet cough and they’d quickly redirect the baby in the opposite direction of her!

Not every female felt this biological pull to reproduce and coo down to fury little beings! 

“So what can guests look forward to at the zoo this spring,” Emma asked after a long pause; trying to regain her control over the situation. 

“Apart from the zoo babies,” the zoo rep asked with a laugh. “ – We have a completely new cathouse opening up with our newest attraction: Maco the Margay! Those are from South America –“

“How does the zoo address allegations of abuse and overpopulation,” Emma blurted out; stunning herself as well as the surrounding spectators. Neal peaked out from behind the camera again; hand signaling her to stop. 

The zoo rep was livid, “I’m not sure what you’re implying –“

“In the wake of such injustices like the death of Marius the giraffe in Copenhagen: is it morally sound to profit here in America on ‘ _Zoo Baby Season_ ’? Why aren’t we rescuing unwanted animals from other zoos around the world –“ 

“We are rescuing animals,” argued the zookeeper. “That is the purpose of zoos: providing a safe environment for animals – many of whom might have long been extinct if we’d not! Deforestation led Maco to needing a new home –“

“Who,” Emma asked indifferently.

“The MARGAY!”

“But why are we making an event out of further overpopulating species on this planet,” Emma over-logically wondered aloud. “And not – I don’t know – _sterilizing_ certain animals in zoos when we know their numbers aren’t dwindling and aren’t endangered in the wild? Does the world really need a new moose-baby every spring from this zoo?” 

“I know who _I_ think needs to get sterilized,” the zoo rep shot-back; grabbing the baby orangutan from Emma’s arms and fleeing the scene.

“And… – our livefeed has been cut,” Neal announced. “Took the studio long enough.”

Taking off her suit jacket, Emma approached Neal; highly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry about that – really have no idea what possessed me to –“

“Honestly, Ems: that was wildly entertaining to witness. All of it! Much more exciting than I had thought from the memo ‘ _Zoo Babies: ALERT_ ’ Mr. Glass sent about this assignment.”

“Will we be in trouble,” Emma asked; biting her lip. 

“Probably just a slap on the wrist,” Neal assured her. He jerked his head towards the studio van. “Why don’t you start loading up and I’ll attempt to apologize to the zoo board; see if we can’t smooth it over a bit -” 

“I’ll apologize,” Emma started to put her jacket back on – but Neal stopped her.

“I think you need to be separated from zoo people for awhile – load the van and sit down; have a water. I’ll be right back.”

Emma started to take down their equipment; remembering Neal’s system well. Neal might tease her for being borderline type-A but he liked his van well organized; a battery always charging as they traveled – in case any stories happened upon them on the road, so he claimed. She almost had all the cases and bags packed neatly in the back of the van when Neal came bounding back over.

“You’ve been banned from the zoo,” he remarked with a laugh.

“Just this one – or all zoos forever more?”

Neal grinned at her, “I wouldn’t risk trying any neighboring zoos either. Zoo people are notorious for hunting in herds.”

Emma issued a loud sigh; leaning against the van as she watched Neal load the remaining equipment. 

“Dinner at my place tonight,” Emma asked lightly; trying to pretend she hadn’t already been planning as much. “I’ve got a fresh bottle of wine –“ 

“- And no food.” 

“We can get take-out,” Emma offered. “Korean deli next to the studio?” 

Neal avoided eye contact; shifting on his feet as he glanced off into the distance.

“Not sure, Ems. That would make it the fourth time this week –“ 

“But who’s keeping score,” joked Emma; rolling her eyes. 

“ – You’re the one who said this wasn’t a relationship,” Neal reminded her gently; stepping closer to shield her from the glares of passing zoo patrons. Not that she minded; sandwiched between the dusty van and her smoldering camera guy. She felt safe. And wanted. Things she didn’t usually get to feel.

“It’s not,” Emma clarified; unsure how she’d categorize this arrangement. And she would always hate not having the correct terms: in life and on the news!

“Can’t two colleagues have a drink after work,” she argued; raising an eyebrow in challenge.  

For a moment, Emma was certain she’d won. Yet again. That Neal would come over to her shitty apartment; lightening it instantly. They’d eat perched upon her ragged sofa; slurping noodles loudly as they watched the news together. She’d taped it so they could watch together; analyzing and dissecting each story and figuring out how they could have made it better.

Emma Swan lived for work. But, in the last month, her favorite part of the day had become afterwards; spending the evenings curled into her cameraman side - feeling finally contented.

After a bottle of wine, Emma could almost convince herself the sex didn’t overly complicate their partnership. That she wasn’t misusing Neal Cassidy. Even though It had been a long running gag at the studio that Neal’d had a crush on her before she could even recall his name in meetings. 

But everyone had that itch the needed scratched, Emma rationalized. And she was getting her’s just as surely as Neal got his.

Emma almost pouted when Neal shook his head, “Got to go back to my place tonight.”

“Why,” demanded Emma.

“Water the plants,” was the excuse. Neal ran his hand through his hair; muttering about sleeping in his own bed for once as well.

Emma saw the light, “I can bring over the wine –“

“No,” Neal remained firm. “Not tonight.” 

She felt the ghost of a kiss on her forehead; a moment of bold, public affection neither had attempted before. Late night quickies in the studio didn’t count as ‘public’ after all. She almost blinked and missed it – Neal pulled away fast; handing her the keys.

“Better get out of here before they start chasing us with pitchforks, Ems.”


End file.
